


Sacrificial Love

by Candlelion



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlelion/pseuds/Candlelion
Summary: Just a poem.





	Sacrificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no ownership to sailor moon. Just a tired habit for writing stuff.

Silence spills into the night

with the red petals fading now

Fate was never always right

despite the mothers vow

 

A love transcending a thousand years

with the silent memories of the fatal day

The battle against the friend no one hears

and yet Serenity did not stay

 

A life for the souls of those fallen

the queen lay herself down

For the children, their lives stolen

her own to to attain the crown


End file.
